


The Breaking Point

by starkhaven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkhaven/pseuds/starkhaven
Summary: “Being a Luthor my whole life… I never had someone that I’ve trusted more than you, Kara.”“You know I trust you Lena.”Do I?orLena is struggling with the darkness overwhelming her and Kara is a little bit too late to save her.





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I didn't want to post it, but it is a product of the absolutely awful week that I've had.  
> I tagged it as Lena/Kara, but the romantic relationship is only a subtext from Lena's POV.

“Miss Luthor?”

The voice that interrupted her work was subtle and fragile. She recognized it immediately so she raised her head, looking up from the tablet to the petite blonde standing in the doorway. There was a long pause before Lena actually raised her brows and made Eve Tessmacher step into the room.

“Yes?” She asked a little bit annoyed by Eve’s scared face and lips moving without a sound. She wasn't able to ask another question before someone emerged from behind her assistant.

To see Kara in her office was something unusual, especially at that time, with all the Children of Liberty mess. Lena’s face was cold and neutral, certainly hiding all the emotions storming in her chest. _What was she doing here? Was James so pushy that he made Kara to visit her? Was it really so hard to believe that Kara cared enough to come check on her?_ Somehow, in Lena’s mind it was. But Kara simply swaggered into the room, her hands in the pockets of her black slacks, she was a picture of confidence and freshness certainly not expected near the midnight. There was something different about her though. Her face more calm and stern, her posture not so delicate and soft. She didn’t look like Kara Danvers, the sweet, a little bit shy reporter.

Lena barely stopped herself from biting her lip.

It was past midnight, Lena was truly exhausted and this new different Kara made her slip a bit from her always put together persona. No one else in the room noticed though. Much to Lena’s relief.

“Kara.” She said coolly and that made the taller blonde’s posture falter a bit. She was slowly turning more into the sweet, quirky girl rather than confident woman that just swaggered in. She didn’t smile though, she made sure to look at the CEO carefully, judging her current state.

"Why are you still here Lena?” Kara’s voice was soft, _oh so sweet_. Lena got up from her chair to be more on Kara’s level. To not feel so overwhelmed by her best friend’s unexpected presence.

“Leave us Eve. Please.”

“Of course miss Luthor.” Even though she agreed, miss Tessmacher didn’t back off immediately. She lingered for a little bit longer to make sure that that’s exactly what Lena wants. After a minute of silence she finally left the office.

There was a weird tension in the room, now that they were left alone.

Kara was gauging her carefully, not sure what she was looking for. Both women stood in an uncomfortable silence and Lena was first to break the spell.

“Thank you for your… Quite inappropriate visit, considering the late hour.” Kara didn’t even flinch. She simply stood there with hands in her pockets, still judging the brunette with a watchful eye. It made Lena’s skin hot. “But I still have plenty of work to do.”

“It’s past midnight.” Kara answered simply. The CEO was slowly losing her cool temper. She certainly wasn’t in the mood for neither a conversation nor a fight.

“I know, but being a CEO of two companies takes its toll.” Blue eyes searched for the green ones. Kara was obviously judging her and analyzing her every word. Lena couldn’t shake off the feeling that her best friend was somewhat different. That something has changed that made the brunette feel just tad bit uncomfortable. In complete contrary to Kara’s assured posture and straight back.

“It’s not normal.” She stated simply and Lena wanted to sigh heavily. She didn’t though, she simply moved around her desk and leaned against a shining white surface. She crossed her arms in her usual way, with her fingers lingering a little bit in the air before resting on her bicep.

“It is, I can assure you.”

“It’s not if you do it four times in a row.”

_That was something new._

Brunette was slightly taken aback. Her first thought was that Kara, as Supergirl, was flying by her office every night noticing the lights. Her second thought was that James simply complained to Kara about all the busy nights and declined invitations from him. That was unfortunately more probable occurrence. More to Lena’s disdain.

“It’s not my fourth night overworking myself. As a CEO I did it plenty of times and will do plenty more.” Lena’s demeanor changed into the defensive one and it perfectly showed how much has changed since Lena and Kara had their last heart to heart conversation. Even though they met from time to time, the change in both of them was noticeable. Considering what was going on with Kara, Lena was almost sure the change had everything to do with Supergirl’s falling popularity and the raising of Children of Liberty.

Humans over aliens.

The hero versus the speaker.

Ben Lockwood had a gift for speeches. That’s exactly how he swept crowds with his passionate words, warnings and promises. Lena only briefly thought about how much good she did, how much she tried to change the L-Corp and peoples view on her person, but she wasn’t a good enough speaker. Her deeds were nothing, just like her words. Even though she did so much for this city, she still was called a _Luthor_. The name mocking her.

“Lena.” Kara’s soft voice took her out of her deep thoughts. She noticed a slight change in the blue gaze. _The familiar softness and warmth._ She couldn’t look her in the eye for more than few seconds. She was scared of what Kara might see there. Lena quickly turned around, facing the big windows, facing the never dying city.

Since Adam’s death, since the start of Harun-El’s experiments - Lena was torn. She was torn between what felt and what was right. Frankly, she had no idea which one was which. Alex Danvers’s words echoing in her head.

_And who would decide who gets them? They’d be playing God._

Lena shivered at the thought. Was she or was she not playing a god?

“Lena.” She barely noticed a warm hand on her wrist and Kara’s sudden closeness. The blonde stood right next to her, holding Lena’s hand laid on the surface of her perfectly white desk. The blue eyes were worried, face scrunched. The proximity of her best friend made her knees weak. She didn’t quite understood why now, but it happened. Kara took her to the couch, holding her hands until Lena was safely sat down. Kara kneeled before her, holding Lena’s hands on her lap. “Lena, you paled and you look awful. Are you alright?” It was obvious she was not alright, but Lena couldn’t share all that was happening with Supergirl. Maybe with Kara she could, but she was sure a Super would not understand. An alien would not understand.

“Yes, you are right. I don’t feel well.” Her voice was cold, her face never faltered though. There was no sign of any emotions that were making her chest tight at the moment. The blank expression worried Kara, but there was this easy excuse of exhaustion taking its toll on the overworked CEO.

“Let me take you home…” Kara was running soft circles on Lena’s palms. This delicate gesture certainly helped to ground her. She took in the sight of the blonde kneeling before her. Her deep blue eyes worried, her smile small. The nurturing way Kara was holding her right now, making her calm and at ease, it made her think back to those times when Lena allowed herself to dream about a better future. Future with them maybe being something more than best friends. With Kara always being there for her, always a strong point in her life. Kara holding her closely whenever Lena needed it.

But it all disappeared.

There was always Mon-El, there was always someone on Kara’s mind that made Lena not enough. Oh, Lena knew perfectly that she was not enough. She was brazenly lying to herself for a long time. She waited for that moment when Kara would tell her the truth. About being Supergirl, about being an alien, but it never happened. Even worse, Supergirl acted behind her back and it hurt like nothing before in her life. No matter what Kara Danvers was saying – deep down, the big part of her never truly believed Lena. Supergirl never truly and probably never will trust Lena.

After all she was a Luthor.

She was the darkness of this city, she was corrupted even before Luthors have adopted her. Since she watched her mother die and did nothing to save her. She fit in with Luthors in a very disturbing kind of way. As a child she couldn’t quite understand it, but now… Especially recently, she was sinking deeper and deeper into her own darkness.

James accusing her for doing things that no one should do for love.

Supergirl accusing her of the wrongs that she didn’t do. Asking her boyfriend to check on her behind her back.

Lillian being proud of her while Lena played her so many times.

Yes, she was a Luthor and she acted like a Luthor. No matter the intentions, the consequences were unavoidable. If that was what had to be done, she would be the first super human she have created. She will even out the game.

“Lena.” Kara’s voice was so soft, but so far away. She looked her deep in the eyes, the blue eyes that she adored so much. The eyes filled with joy and warmth and trust. The eyes that have lied to her so many times. “Come on, let’s go home…” Her face changed, she was even more worried than before while Lena felt more at ease. She came to terms with who she was and she knew that Harun-El experiments moved to the point of no going back.

Why this realization was happening now? She didn’t know. It simply happened with Kara standing right next to her, bless the irony.

“Can you walk?” The simple question brought her back to the reality of her dark office. To the blonde now standing, towering over her with care written all over her pretty face.

_A dream that will never become reality._

“Yes.” She answered softly allowing Kara to help her stand up. The blonde let go of her hands and walked to Lena’s desk. She took all of her necessities with such an ease like it was her everyday habit. With the handbag and all the things needed, she walked back to Lena scrutinizing her carefully.

“I’ll ask Eve to close your office, can you wait here for a moment?” Kara’s voice was so soft and delicate that it made Lena’s heart squeeze uncomfortably. The pain more real than ever before.

_The dream. Lost._

“Yes, please.” Kara almost made it to the door before the brunette gathered enough courage to ask one last thing. “Kara… If…” She stumbled on her words, it almost never happened to her, to the great CEO of a big company. She had a practiced ease with wording what she wanted to say. Not tonight unfortunately.

“What is it Lena?” Her best friend turned away from the door giving Lena an encouraging smile. It only made it harder.

“Kara… If there was something that could ever come between us, you would talk about it with me?” Lena failed. She had no idea how to subtly ask Kara about her secret identity. She was convinced that Supergirl was in fact her best friend, but she had no idea how to ask about it without starting a storm. The blonde visibly tensed, which might have been a telltale sign that Lena actually hit the right spot.

“Um… I’m not sure what you are asking me.” Kara fidgeted with her glasses, the gesture so endearing it almost melted brunette’s heart. Almost.

“Being a Luthor my whole life… I never had someone that I’ve trusted more than you Kara.” She looked straight into the blue eyes that were burning with fear. Kara tried her best to hide the tension and hesitancy in her answer.

“You know I trust you Lena.”

Do I?

There was a long moment of silence. A heavy, deafening silence.

“I just hope… We don’t talk as much as I wish we could. I hope there is nothing that could break our friendship.” Lena just pushed a little bit further with her every word. Making blonde smaller and smaller.

“Lena, you will always have a friend in me.” She said softly and Lena almost believed her. Almost.

_The dream._

“Is there something that you would like to tell me, Kara?” Another moment of heavy silence. Once again Kara moved her hand to her glasses. Once again Kara’s eyes avoided Lena’s. Another moment of silence and finally blonde gathered enough courage to speak.

“No.” Kara would turn white if it was possible, when she saw Lena’s face. The blank expression and a tight smile tugging at her lips.

“Good.”

It was not good.

_The dream._

_Lost._

“Take me home Kara.” And the blonde nodded softly in response, leaving the room and the CEO alone while looking for Eve. Leaving Lena with her rushing thoughts and burning eyes.

That was the breaking point.

Tomorrow she will even out the game.

“Phase three.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native english speaker and I don't have any beta. I wish I could write the way some people do on this site, but it's ok. I just wanted to share this angsty piece. 
> 
> Even if the creation is bad, it is your own creation and no one will take that away from you.


End file.
